


Cophine Reunion

by cophinelovin



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelovin/pseuds/cophinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine reunite after being apart. All the feelings from the reunion scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cophine Reunion

//Day after Kendall Malone is shot.//

She opened her eyes. As the ceiling came into focus, she remembered everything. She wished she could've stayed in her dream state forever; she had been having the most wonderful dream about her. She could still hear her beautiful voice that she had just left behind. For that split second before the mind remembered, she was there with Delphine, in her arms, safe. She had been dreaming about their last meeting, how she had wanted so badly for Delphine to stay, to be a part of her family. Cosima had sensed something had been wrong. Why didn't she just grab her and not let her go? So much had happened between them, yet she could see nothing else besides Delphine's sweet face and beautiful eyes that night, longing for something better for them.

When she snapped out of it, a single tear ran down her cheek as her eyes welled up, remembering what had happened yesterday. The horror of seeing all her nightmares come true. They had lost their best chance for the cure, evil had won, and Delphine was gone. She had already cried too much for her; she didn't think she had it in her to keep going. She felt physically ill, lost. Lost without her. Until now, she had had some hope, some glimmer that perhaps Delphine was still alive, but the previous day had ruined that. She felt hopeless, helpless as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

//Cut to Cophine reunion scene.//

She could barely see where she was. Cosima felt an arm around her guiding her through the woods, unable to discern what was actually happening. All of a sudden she heard noises, voices, crackling. She fought to keep her eyes open though she could feel herself slipping. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand up much longer. If only she could just lay down for a while...

She kept going, told herself to keep moving, that she would be able to rest soon as the camp around her appeared. She wondered where they were, who these people were, why they were here. But she was so tired, so weak...

She looked up as the doors to one of the huts swung open. She could see only a blur as someone came running toward her. Oh good, she thought, someone is here to help her. As the person got closer, Cosima blinked her eyes to get a clearer view. A flutter of recognition entered into her mind. Could it be? Is it her? The woman grabbed Cosima and held her face to hers. It was. It was Delphine. She couldn't believe it. The entire world melted away in an instant. Cosima never thought she could feel so weak yet so elated at the same time. A jolt of electricity shot through her ailing body as Delphine’s touch surrounded her. She did not have the energy to speak and could no longer stand as she fell into the arms of her beloved. Delphine held her close and whispered in her ear "It's ok, I'm here".

Cosima was so delirious that the next thing she knew she was being carried inside by multiple people, Delphine's hand never leaving hers until she was laid down on a bed. She could hear frantic murmurings as she struggled to keep consciousness. She could see Delphine's face above her, worried, concerned. Cosima wanted to lift her arms to hold her but could not find the strength. She was so weak and so cold. Her eyes drifted back and forth as she attempted to figure out what was going on. 

All of a sudden the sounds stopped. She could only see Delphine in front of her now. She was whispering something. "Keep breathing, keep breathing." Cosima tried to take in a breath but she felt so weak. She watched as Delphine started to take off her jacket. "I'm right here." Cosima didn't quite know what was going on. She watched as Delphine frantically took her shirt and pants off. Cosima's heart soared a bit as she briefly remembered her beautiful feelings for this gorgeous woman. She wished she did not feel so weak.

Delphine climbed into bed as she said "I'm going to keep you warm." Cosima could not even find the energy to smile. 

"I think I'm dying," Cosima said. Delphine grabbed Cosima's face in her hands and responded, "No, no you're not. I won't let you." Her voice choked on these words, like to lose Cosima would be the end of the world, the end of her life, that she would do whatever it takes to save her. Her love was deep and sweet and the most beautiful love she had ever experienced in her life.

Cosima heard the urgency in Delphine's voice and giving her some hope, she whispered, "I finished our homework."

Delphine stared at her with a look of disbelief as the recognition of what she had said showed on her face. "What?" she said, more of a statement than a question. If this were true, Delphine thought, she could save Cosima, and maybe, just maybe, they could be together, happy.

Delphine leaned forward into the woman she loved, kissing her sweetly and gently, and caressing her face. As their kiss broke, Cosima looked at Delphine as their eyes met in synchronicity. Cosima’s lips were trembling as Delphine tried to calm her, “Shhh, I’m here.” Cosima stared into Delphine's eyes for as long as she could, as all the emotions came flooding back. She had the weirdest sensations she had ever had in her life. She was shivering, but at the same time, felt a feeling of pure bliss, to once again be in the arms of the woman she loved and who loved her so deeply. This much was clear, Delphine was saving her life, and never again would Cosima doubt how she felt. This love was pure, raw, emotional. Cosima could not keep her eyes open anymore. She fell asleep in the arms of her soulmate.

\-------

When Cosima awoke, she could hear the sound of muttering. She opened her eyes and tried to listen but couldn't quite make it out. She remembered what had happened a couple hours earlier, that her love, whom she never thought she would see again, was alive. She smiled on the inside as she saw that Delphine was standing by the door with another man. Her body language looked concerned but she soon turned around to come back to Cosima. 

Delphine's hand lightly brushed Cosima's forehead as her voice softly whispered, "Cosima."

Cosima couldn't help but smile a little when she heard her name. She loved the way it sounded coming from Delphine. However, Delphine looked worried. "We have to be very careful here," she said, looking toward the door, "It's not safe."

Cosima had so many questions but she did not have the energy to ask them. Her mind was racing but the words could not come out.

Delphine picked up the precious package Cosima had brought with her on her journey. "Is our homework what I think it is?"

Cosima looked at Delphine and gathered her strength to bring her hand to Delphine's face. She needed to touch her as in that moment she felt a hope that she had not felt in a long time. Delphine smiled and giggled a little as Cosima caressed her cheek.

"You found your cure," Delphine said, smiling.

Gathering up even more strength, Cosima responded, "You can shoot me up like old times."

This made the beautiful blonde smile even wider and Cosima could not believe she was there with her. "I will," Delphine beamed.

Cosima giggled a little to herself as her mind wandered to thoughts of how good Delphine looked, her hair, her eyes, her smile. Even at a time like this, Cosima couldn't believe that's what she was thinking.

Delphine's expression shifted back to worry, "You must not tell anyone, ok?"

Cosima snapped back to reality, answering "Ok", yet not wanting these moments to end. She wanted to know what was going on, what had happened to Delphine during all the lost time, what she was doing here, but all she could do was stare into those mesmerizing eyes. She knew they were in danger and that there would be more challenges to come, but she wanted to enjoy at least one restful moment, as she fell back asleep with the gentle caress of Delphine's fingers on her face.


End file.
